Baby Blues
by Kaminari Megami
Summary: * Chappy 3 up *It's the Sequel to: Is It Really Love? Yes, the sequel you've all been waiting for! ^-^! When Kamui is kidnapped what will Malik and Suha do?!
1. Kamui's Gone!

Kaminari Megami: Weeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! I'M BBBBBAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto:.....and so are we...  
  
Malik: Sound more happy!  
  
Seto: No..I'm gonna be around for another 30 SOME CHAPTER STORY!!!!!!  
  
Malik: You should be happy! We get free food, and we get to sleep in her room!  
  
Seto: Crammed in a little bed....ALL OF US! I don't know how any of us sleep...  
  
Malik: True...I mean that one night when you woke up and Yami was laying on you! Man, you should've seen the look on your face!!!!  
  
Seto: Shut up...just shut up...  
  
Kaminari Megami:...uh..haha....very funny guys...anyway, HERE'S THE PRETTYFUL SEQUEL!! ^^!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Suha stood staring at the crib. Kamui was so little, who would want to take a little baby!? "Malik, what are we going to do!!?!"  
  
"I..I don't know...first lets call Seto..we can get the FBI on this, if we have his help."  
  
"That's true! Get the phone, I'll call him..because he really doesn't like you, much.."  
  
"Yeah..I know..." Malik ran downstairs and got the phone and Suha met him halfway up the stairs. "Here." Suha took it and dialed.  
  
"DAMN YOU STUPID ASS, ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONEEEEE!!!" She screamed as it rang.  
  
"Hello? Kaiba residence, Mokuba speaking."  
  
"Mokuba, get Seto..-" He cut her off.  
  
"Big Brother is doing work and said not to be disturbed."  
  
"GODDAMN IT , YOU LITTLE BRAT! GO GET YOUR BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mokuba dropped the phone and took off upstairs to get Seto.  
  
Malik look at Suha. "Did you have to curse at the kid?"  
  
"YES! Now you shut up or I'll do worse to you!"  
  
"YES, MA'AM!"  
  
"Suha, what's wrong?" She heard Seto's voice.  
  
"Kamui..."  
  
"What's wrong with Kamui?!"  
  
"Some one took him..last night!"  
  
"WHAT!?!..alright. Come over. I'll call the FBI."  
  
"Thanks! We'll be over in a sec. We have to get dressed.."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you soon then." They hung up.  
  
"MALIK! GET DRESSED! AND FAST!"  
  
"YES, MA'AM!" He ran up the stairs. Suha threw on some of Malik's clothes not haveing time to go through her closet. And Malik always had his clothes thrown around, anyway. Suha grabbed her wallet, she hated purses and anything of the girlie type, as she put it.  
  
"ARE YOU READY YET?!!!!"  
  
"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"  
  
"OUR CHILDS LIFE IS HANGING IN THE BALANCE AND YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"WELL, HOLD IT! SETO HAS SEVEN BATHROOMS!"  
  
"....fine...." The got into a nice white limo and sped to the Kaiba Household. When they arived, Suha didn't even bother stopping at the gates, she yelled at the driver: GO THROUGH THEM! SETO HAS ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY NEW ONES!"  
  
"...yes, ma'am..." The driver punched it.  
  
~Meanwhile, Inside the Kaiba Household~  
  
"Uh...Seto...OPEN THE GATES! FAST!!!"  
  
"Why, Mokuba?"  
  
"SUHA! SHE'S COMING! AND SHE'S NOT STOPPING!!!"  
  
"SHIT!" Seto raced to the gate operator and hit the button. "Come on, come on!"  
  
~Back with Malik and Suha~  
  
Malik laughed. "Looks like he saw us coming!" He pointed to the gates opening.  
  
"...." Suha glared at him. "DRIVER FASTER!" The driver nodded and grazed the gates, still pulling one off the wall.  
  
"SHIT!!!!!" They heard from inside the house, and a bunch of other cursings.  
  
"Uh, Suha, I think Seto's mad..."  
  
"So what?! Kamui's all that matters!" They came to a screeching stop, right at the doors of the mansion. Suha hopped out and ran to the door, which opened.  
  
"Suha! What were you thinking! Plowing through my gates!?"  
  
"I was in a hurry!"  
  
"........." Malik burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh my God! She has an excuse for everything!" He smiled.  
  
"Well, come in. An FBI agent is waiting."  
  
"They got here..that fast?"  
  
"Hey, when your Seto Kaiba, you NEVER have to wait." Seto smiled. When they enetered the agent stood up.  
  
"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Ishtar. I'm Agent Myuji. Mr. Kaiba has informed me about the happenings. We still need to ask you some questions though."  
  
"Okay." Malik and Suha chimed together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaminari Megami: Whoo! 1st Chapter!  
  
Malik: You but humor..in a serious chapter?  
  
Kaminari Megami: Yeppers!  
  
Seto: She's crazy, that it! yep. She belongs with the dog...  
  
Joey: KAIBA! I SWEAR IF Megami-Chan DIDN'T LIKE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH, I'D BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!!!!!!  
  
Kaminari Megami: ...oh boy...well, next chapter up soon! Promise! Review pease! 


	2. Phone Call

Kaminari Megami: Weeeeeeeeee, time for chappy 2! ^-^!  
  
Seto:....WHY couldn't you just ENDED it with the last chapter to Is It Really Love?!  
  
Kaminari Megami: Because...you see allllllllll those people out there? *points to readers*  
  
Seto: Yeah.  
  
Kaminari Megami: THEY WANTED A SEQUEL! YOU MORON!!!!!!  
  
Seto:.......*cuddles under the sheets and hides*  
  
Kamianri Megami:...uh...Seto....Joey's under there.....  
  
Seto & Joey: AHHHHHH!!! YOU PERVERT! *SMACK*  
  
Everyone:Ooooooo...That must have hurt....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about an hour and a half of questioning, the FBI agent left. Suha was in tears, squeezing the life out of Malik. Malik looked over to Seto.  
  
"A word of advice don't EVER get married...or have kids. You think it hurts when she squeezes your hand?...Be glad you not me right *gasp* now..." Malik turned a slight blue. Seto laughed. "Su-Chan, please, you're killing your little angel of the night..." He said.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!! KAMUI IS MISSING!" Seto laughed at Malik.  
  
"..atleast I don't have a stupid nick name like that."  
  
"Sh *gasp* Shut *gasp* up." Suha finally let poor Malik go.  
  
"OH! SETO WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" She hugged him.  
  
"Oh..no..."  
  
"Hahaha! Look now she's gonna squeeze the life out of you!"  
  
"....You're.....r-right..." Seto said, prying Suha off of him. *CRASH* Seto turned and his window was broken and a knife was stuck in the wall, with a note. Suha walked over and pulled it out of the ground and yanked the note off.  
  
"Read it, Su-Chan."  
  
"....I want two hundred million by the end of the week.....oh wait, this is for Seto. Because it says, or I'll kill you, Seto." Seto glared at her.  
  
"Gimme that!" He snatched it. "Playing stupid games when your baby is mis- ...okay..it is for me..." They laughed at him.  
  
"Well, Seto's not important right now...we have to find Kamui." Suha said sitting down.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT IMPORTANT?!"  
  
"..you're not..at the moment....who do we know that would want to take Kamui?" Suha said scratching her head.  
  
" I honestly thought it WAS Seto, since he was jealous of me." Malik said, smiling.  
  
"Shut up." Seto growled at him. "Anyway, most likely if they want money, they'll send you a letter or something..." Seto sat down by Suha and put his arm around her. Malik got red with anger.  
  
"HEY! GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY WIFE!"  
  
"I don't have paws. I think you're mistaking me for the Dog."  
  
"Speaking of Joey, do you think we should call him?" Suha said. Malik, in the backround was having a fit.  
  
"Hmph, only if you want to." He said. Suha put her head down.  
  
"Man, why did this have to happen?! How did this happen?! I had a security system that you put in! Only me , Malik, and....." She turned to Seto. "you knew about..."  
  
"What?! You don't think I did it! Why would I want to take Kamui?!" Seto demanded.  
  
"*sigh* Kami..I don't know..I'm sorry...I'm just so worried and stressed." She layed her head on Seto's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Suha." He rubbed her back. "We'll find Kamui, even if it takes years. We'll find him."  
  
"YEARS?!" Suha cried. Tears spilled from her eyes. "I want my baby!!!!" Seto rocked her, hoping to get her to calm down.  
  
"Shhh.. have I ever let you down before?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then trust me, I'll find him." His kissed her on the head.  
  
"HEY!! THAT'S JUST WAYYYYYYY TO FAR MISTER! KEEP YOUR LIPS TO YOURSELF!" Malik threatened. Malik marched over and cuddled up to Suha on the other side. "It's okay sweetie. I'LL find him."  
  
"I hope so.." She put her head in Seto's chest.  
  
"AHH!?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!" Malik yelled. Seto smiled. "What are YOU SMILING ABOUT!?!"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Seto hugged her.  
  
"I swear..I will kick your butt if you even touch her in the wrong way!" The phone rang. Seto reached over.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Kaiba. How are things..?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"How is Mrs. Ishtar doing?"  
  
"How do you know her?!"  
  
"Tell he Kamui's fine...and is she ever wants to see him again....I want her to pay me.....five hundred million." *CLICK*  
  
"WAIT! ...damn..." Seto hung up.  
  
"Who was that Seto?" Suha asked, looking up at him.  
  
"I don't know...but he took Kamui. He asked for five hundred million..." Seto sighed.  
  
"We don't have that kind of money!" Malik whined.  
  
" I know..I'll pay." Seto said, smooting Suha's hair down. "I want you to be happy, Suha."  
  
"Thank you so much, Seto.." Malik glared at Seto. Seto smiled at Malik.  
  
"Bite me.." Malik whispered.  
  
"He'll probably call back to tell us where to leave the money."  
  
"SO! YOU'RE ACTUALLY GONNA FALL FOR THAT!?! ' Bring me the money and you'll get your kid? 'crap!?! He'll just keep askin' for more and more! We have to find him and TAKE Kamui back."  
  
"I KNOW THAT, MALIK! But, how..?" Seto said.  
  
"I'm not sure, myself.." Malik said, sitting down in a chair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaminari Megami: DONE! WEEE!!  
  
Seto: *smack Joey again* .........already?  
  
Kaminari Megami: Yeah. While you and Jou were gettin' it on, I was typing.  
  
Seto & Joey: WHAT!?! I WOULDN'T TOUCH THAT FREAK IN FIVE HUNDRED ZILLION YEARS!  
  
Kamianri Megami:...sure.....anywayz, next chap. up in a week or so! Check back! ^_^ 


	3. Family Problems

Kaminari Megami: Greetings!  
  
Seto:..I knew she wasn't from this planet..  
  
Kaminari Megami: Shut up.  
  
Malik: So, you mind filling me in, on what's gonna happen?  
  
Kaminari Megami:...I don't know! See, I don't plan my chapters, I think as I go.  
  
Malik:.....Great, for all I know, we could go to Burger King, in the middle of this situation..  
  
Kaminari Megami:...If you want to, I could put that in...  
  
Malik:...Just type the chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suha stood up. "Okay, guys! Time to do some investigating!  
  
"And how do you plan on doing this?" Seto asked.  
  
"Dunno..but I'll come up with something!" Seto and Malik sweatdropped.  
  
"See what I live with?" Seto nodded.  
  
"Malik, we should go home, and see if that person calls again."  
  
"Are you sure, we'd be safe there?"  
  
"Of course, and if not, I have Seto's number on speed dial." She smiled.  
  
"WHY DO YOU HAVE HIS NUMBER ON SPEED DIAL?!"  
  
"...Uh, becuase he's my friend..."  
  
"I wonder..."  
  
"Would you two like me to get some officers to watch your house?" Seto asked, getting ready to pick up the phone.  
  
"Nope! We'll be fine! Remember, we have the power of Anubis!"  
  
"Suha!!! SHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Oh! That's right..he doesn't know..." Seto looked at her funny.  
  
"Yeah. And at night, I turn into the Blue Eyes White Dragon and fly around the city..."  
  
"I bet you do!" Suha giggled.  
  
"....whateer. Anyways, you two be careful. Malik you better watch over Suha."  
  
"She's my wife of course I will!" He stuck out his tongue at Seto.  
  
"Uhuh.."  
  
"Bye, Seto, thanks for your help!" Seto smiled.   
  
"No problem, Suha." With that Malik and Suha went home.  
  
~Home~  
  
"I hope we find Kamui, soon.." Suha sigehd as she sat down on the couch.   
  
"We will, sweetie, I promise." Suha snuggled closer to Malik.  
  
"And if we don't, we could always have another baby." Suha looked shocked at Malik.  
  
"HOW COULD..NO HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" She smacked him. "IS THAT WHAT YOU'D SAY IF IT WOULD HAVE BEEN ME INSTEAD!?! Oh, I can get a new wife! IS THAT IT?!!!"  
  
"No, Angel, I was just saying--"  
  
"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME, ANYMORE!" Suha got up and stompped up stairs and slammed the door. Malik sighed.  
  
"I just ment, if we couldn't find him, or if he was dead.." Tears stung at his pretty lavender eyes. "I love Kamui, just as much as you do, Suha.." He put his head down. "That was prettyu stupid of me to say.." He stood up and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Sweetie?"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it in a bad way. Please open the door,love."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Suha..please...or your gonna make Malik cry."  
  
"DON'T YOU EVEN TRY YOUR CUTESY ACT ON ME!"  
  
"...You don't want to make me cry, do you?"  
  
" I FRANKLY DON'T CARE! JUST LIKE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT OUR SON!"  
  
"Suha, I do care! I love him as much as I love you!"  
  
"Hmph. Then I guess you don't love me!"  
  
"Listen, now your turning what I'm saying around and twisting it."  
  
"No, I'm not! You must not love me, since you just want to have another baby!"  
  
"Suha...FINE, YOU KNOW WHAT! BE THAT WAY! I'M NOT GONNA STAND HERE AND BEG YOU! I DON'T DO THAT! IF YOU THINK I DON'T LOVE YOU, THEN MAYBE WE SHOULD GET A DIVORCE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE! I'LL GO GET THE PAPERS!" Malik walked out of the house. Suha opened the door a crack.   
  
".....h-he really went...?...I didn't mean it..." She burst into tears. "I- I don't want to divorce you! Please...I want to be with you, Malik. Don't do this to me..." She cried as she slid down onto the floor and cried. "My baby..now Malik..they're both gone..what reason do I have to live anymore?" She whispered. Suha stood up and walked down to teh kitchen. And opned one of the cupboards and pulled out a bottle. "...hmm, sleeping pills...." She opened them. "...no one will care..." She dumped them all into her mouth and got a glass of water and swallowed them and walked back to her room and layed down on the bed.  
  
~11:30, That Night~  
  
Malik opened the door and walked up the stairs and into his room.  
  
"Suha?" He looked at her, on the bed. "Oh, you're just sleeping.." He walked over and smoothed her hair. "I'm sorry..." Malik stood up and walked down to the kitchen. "Man, I'm starved.." He saw the empty bottle sitting on the counter. His eyes widened. "Suha..you didn't...try to kill yourself.....did you?" He ran back up stairs and shook her. "Wake up! Wake up!!" he screamed. "Please, you better wake up!!! DAMN IT!" She didn't respond. "...no, you..why?! Why did you do this!?!" He put his arms around her. "Why..how could you put me though this...first some one takes Kamui..now you went and killed yourself..Kami, it's ALL MY FAULT! If I wouldn't have freaked out like that, you would still be alive..oh, Suha.." He whispered. He felt her hand tighten on his shoulder. "SUHA?!" Her eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Am I dead, yet?" She looked around, hoping to see, puffy white clouds and big golden gates, with Angels eveywhere. But all she saw was Malik and her room.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?! SCARE THE HELL OUT OF ME LIKE THAT!" He hugged her. "Tell me, why did you do that?" He said with tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Because, I thought..you were going to get the papers.." She cried.  
  
"NO! I only said that becuase I was mad...I'm sorry. Did you actually think I would want to get a divorce form you?" She nodded. "Never, I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul, Suha. You made me love, you showed me how to be a good husband and Father. I could never just toss you to the side, like that...please, don't ever do that again." She looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Malik..it's just that..I really thought you were going to leave me.." She hugged him back.  
  
"You scared me so bad. I thought, that I had actually lost the one person I loved."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'll never do something like that again!"   
  
"Good. Now lets get some sleep....alright, sweetie?" She nodded. They snuggled close together. "I love you Suha.."  
  
"I love you too, Malik." He kissed her and they fell asleep.  
  
"Meanwhile...Outside~  
  
"...stupid girl. It would have been eaiser if you would have died...but..I can make that happen..." An evil laugh cam from the firgure in the shadows...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaminari Megami: Well? What do you think, so far?  
  
Malik: OO! Wow, that was a really good chapter! ^-^!  
  
Seto:..That was sad. She goes and tries to kill herself...  
  
Kaminari Megami: Because she loved him and thought she lost him, dumbass! Would you do something like that?!  
  
Seto: No.  
  
Malik: Liar...  
  
Kaminari Megami: Till next time! Ta ta! 


End file.
